In the last century, synthetic polymers have revolutionized the way in which we live. From synthetic rubber used in tires, structural plastic used in transportation systems, to field responsive polymers used in optical and electrical devices, synthetic polymers are used everywhere. A myriad of products and components for products are made, at least in part, of a polymer material. As the uses for polymers continue to increase, it becomes more and more desirable to improve the properties of polymers.
For example, silica, graphite, carbon black, and clay among many other materials have been incorporated into polymers in attempts to improve the properties of the resultant composites. While improvements have been realized, further improvements are desired.